Star Wars Legacies
Star Wars Legacies is a live-action television series created by Lucasfilm and distributed on Disney XD. The series was very highly praised and awarded. The series has two arcs, one set in the aftermath of the War of Resistance, after the Last Jedi, and one set in the early days of the Republic before the Endon War, before the Phantom Menace. Setting The series features two arcs: The Resistance Arc is a sequel arc that follows the adventures of Jedi Rey Skywalker and her apprentice and cousin, Ben Solo. As Rey is now a fully fledged Jedi Knight, she takes her redeemed cousin, Ben, as an apprentice and teaches him the ways of being a Jedi once again, often with Ben greatly struggling to become a good Jedi and shed away his former Sith past. Along the way, they also engage in combat against bandits and help the Galactic Federation engage in battling a new mysterious force known as the Grysk. They also gain the help of Amylin Tico, a hot-headed Mandalorian warrior and drifter with an antagonistic relationship with Rey, but eventually becomes Rey's love interest, and Jannah Calrissian, the daughter of Lando Calrissian, and Ben's love interest. Together, with old and new friends, they must help the Federation battle the Grysk and save the galaxy, while also discovering Rey's and Ben's powers. The Republic Arc is a prequel arc that follows a younger Kui-Gon Jinn and his Mabrak apprentice, Talzin Kul, as they work on missions for the Galactic Republic. On the way, they ultimately uncover a Sith conspiracy that threatens the Republic, and must work to prevent it from threatening the galaxy. Kui-Gon also rescues a young Kobi-Ben Kenobi, who eventually becomes his new apprentice, and meets with Shmi Skywalker, who he forms a secret relationship with, but is eventually forced to separate from her by the Jedi Order. Kui-Gon and Talzin must battle various hostile forces while protecting the Republic, as well as confront the emerging Sith conspiracy. Along the way, Kui-Gon struggles in his relationship with Talzin, and must contend with Talzin's fall to the dark side and becoming Darth Maul. Characters Resistance Arc * Daisy Ridley as Rey Skywalker * Adam Driver as Ben Solo * Kelly Marie Tran as Amylin Tico * John Boyega as Finn Halik * Oscar Isaac as Cad Visban * Tika Sumpter as Jannah Calrissian * Pedro Pascal as Greef Karshing * Gina Carano as IG-11 * Omid Abtahi as Hem Cara * Joonas Suotamo as Chewbacca * Billie Lourd as Kaydel Connix * Max von Sydow as Nekutam Republic Arc * Joel Edgerton as Kui-Gon Jinn * Sam Witwer as Talzin Kul * Naomi Ackie as Nor Tahl * Elijah Wood as Elrik Griff * Liam MacIntyre as Kevil Linris * Matt Smith as Flix Chelida * Ken Jeong as Iman Halloran * Bobby Moynihan as Jarek Temmin * Richard E. Grant as Ello Jace * Carl Weathers as Yann Dune * Keri Russell as Shmi Skywalker Episodes Resistance Arc Republic Arc Trivia Category:Star Wars